


get you out of my mind (get you out of those clothes)

by andhera



Series: everyone's graduated but they still come back to south park [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, part of a larger au!, please go easy this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andhera/pseuds/andhera
Summary: Tweek comes back to town, and he reconnects with Craig after 4 years of being gone.There's nothing that could go wrong here...





	

“Tweek. Look at me,” 

Tweek trembles, afraid to make eye contact but Craig takes his hand and places it on his bare thigh. Tweek’s hand starts shaking more as Craig pushes it higher. First, he comes into contact with the torn velvet skirt and he tries not to acknowledge how that turns into the torn lace at the beginning of his panties. Craig’s grip is unrelenting as he pushes his hand higher but Tweek starts to feel more curious rather than afraid as he registers how soft Craig’s fingers are and how good his skin feels against his own. 

“I wore this. For you.” his words come out gritted, like he barely wants to admit it. “Sometimes. I like to dress like this.” 

Tweek’s almost touched, for a moment. He knows, intensely private as Craig has always been, that h probably hasn’t let very many people look at him like this. He means it when he turns to Craig with wide, bronze eyes. 

“You look beautiful, Craig. I think you look...really pretty,” 

Craig’s hands stutter for a moment, but never stop, until Tweeks finger’s are just brushing against the inside of his thighs. He would never admit it but he can feel his face reddening and his cheeks start heating up. Tweek feels a weird surge of confidence in that moment. He crawls over the wears Craig’s sitting only a few inches away from him on the sofa and climbs on top of him, caging him in with his gangly, too tall frame. 

Craig looks so small in this moment, perspiration making his inky black hair stick up on his forehead. He can smell the cigarettes on his breath and because he’s basically pressed up against Craig’s chest, and when he leans in and presses his lips against Craig’s he can taste the whisky on his tongue when he finally opens his mouth up to him. Tweek is surprisingly smooth, and it catches Craig off guard when he threads his fingers into his hair. 

“Fuck,” Craig grits out, and he lets out a small mouth when Tweek bites at the corner of his lip. 

Tweek’s hands get more and more curious, and slip higher up the black velvet of the skirt Craig probably rescued from the Salvation Army. He reaches the hem of Craig’s lacy panties and he starts wondering about what the look like, what color they are and if Craig will let him take them off of him. Craig reads his mind. He yanks Tweek’s hair so he can pull him back and whisper into his ear. Tweek tries to pretend that that doesn’t send a shiver down his spine. 

“Do it,” Craig whispers in his ears, and fuck if that doesn’t excite and scare Tweek at the same time. 

Doing this with him is different now, in subtle ways. He’s not as afraid as he used to be when they were teenagers, and he pulls off Craig’s panties and tosses them somewhere on the carpet behind him. Craig lets out a gasp and scrapes his nails down Tweek’s back, leaving trails of red that he hopes will scar tomorrow. Tweek pulls away from him in order to kiss down his neck. He bites at his chin and kisses at his collarbone, fisting his shirt in hands and pulling it down so he can kiss further.

He runs his hands through Craig’s hair because he remembers the way that Craig likes to have his hair played with and pulls away from him again so he can get his hands underneath the forgettable Walmart t-shirt Craig is wearing and finally pull it off of him and just feel the skin underneath it. But he doesn’t come into contact with just bare skin like he expected. He’s shocked for a moment, when he sees the fuschia pink underwire bra Craig’s been wearing under his shirt this whole time. 

“F-fuck…” 

Craig stutters again and Tweek takes silent delight in the way that he’s the one who’s making his usual composure and apathy disappear. Tweek’s fingers dance around the bralette and he watches, enrapt, as Craig shivers each time he gets closer and closer to the fabric. He’s not sure if he wants to stare at him for a million years or rip the lingerie off as quickly as possible, and worse he’s not sure how to ask if he can take it off politely, so he just blurts it out. 

“C-can I?” His fingers slide under the wire of the bra that looks flushed against Craig’s pale skin, the rest of his question going unsaid. 

Craig smirked slightly at his hesitation but his face is flushed and his apartment has no air conditioning so he can see the sweat trail down from his forehead and pool in the hollows of his collarbone. Craig nods but then he slides out from under Tweek and climbs into his lap so he can grabs both of his hands and forcefully pulls them over Tweek’s head. Craig’s eyes tell him that he better stay put, and if he wasn’t clear enough, Craig takes off Tweek’s shirt in one stroke and uses it to tie Tweek’s wrists together. 

Craig leans in to bite his neck, and Tweek inhales sharply as he leaves a hickey there. But he doesn’t stop there though, and mischievous hands find a way to Tweek’s zipper. His thumbs stroke the bottom of Tweek’s navel, where his pants come to meet the soft flesh of hs abdomen, and in one fluid motion he unzips him and climbs off his lap so he can kneel on the floor. He looks sinful like this, panties off and in nothing but a bright pink bralette with his hair sticking out in every direction. 

Tweek looks like he’s about to come right then and there, but then Craig takes his briefs in his hands and pulls them down by the elastic. He can’t help leave a kiss at his right hip bone and he trails kisses down the head of Tweek’s dick, which is swollen red and in desperate need of attention. Craig takes the head of Tweek’s dick in his mouth after that and normally he would take Tweek’s hands and put them in his hair but now he enjoys the way Tweek is completely helpless and at his mercy.  
He sucks a little more in, hollowing his cheeks and forcing himself to take more and more of Tweek into his mouth. Tweek’s whole body is flushed, like he has an entire body blush, and his fair blond hair is matted to his forehead with sweat. Craig finally gets Tweek’s entire dick into his mouth and the stretch is worth the pain when he hears Tweek let out a low moan and struggles against his bounds. His body is begging Craig to let him go but Craig takes too much delight in letting him suffer-

Until he’s yanked to his feet and he realizes too late that Tweek broke out of makeshift handcuffs and is manhandling him into the bedroom. Craig gets off to the way Tweek’s being rough with him, so different from his usual apprehensive nature, and when Tweek almost throws him onto the bed and climbs under the covers with him he knows he’s about to get the best fuck of his life. Tweek carelessly pushes the bralette off of him, leaving bruises in his wake. 

Since he already left his pants in the living room, he pulls of his briefs and then they’re both skin to skin. Craig gets on his knees, the way he usually likes it, and Tweek moves in behind him, reaching over his shoulders and into the bedside drawer to grab the condoms and lube that he knows are in there. He pours the lube onto his fingers, wincing at the coldness, and inserts one into Craig while delighting at the way Craig can’t help but whins at the mixture of pain and pleasure that overcomes him. 

“I’m ready, fuck, just put it in already,” Craig begs, and Tweek has to take a minute to burn the image of this moment into his mind. 

Tweeks big hands are rough of Craig’s hips, but he doesn’t listen to him, and continues stretching him until he can take 1, 2, and finally 3 fingers. He grabs Craig’s shoulders and pushes him back so he can get as deep as possible, and he almost loses his mind with the way Craig thrusts back into him. He pulls his fingers out of Craig and pushes him down so he can look at him face to face. He’s always been a sap but Craig appeases him when he wants to link their hands together as he pushes into him. 

Craig’s not going to last very long, Tweek’s always been really big and he’s not exactly being gentle with him. He thrusts, in and out, and threads the hand that’s not intertwined with Craig’s into his inky hair so he can wipe the sweat from his brow and leave an usually gentle kiss at his left temple. Craig latches onto him, almost like he’s afraid to let go, and grabs Tweek’s shoulders so tightly that there is no space in between them. Tweek speeds up, thrusting into the heat of Craig’s body, and he’s about pull out when-

“It’s okay,” Craig’s voice is raspy, and the sound of his fucked out voice is what pushes Tweek over the edge, “You can come inside,” 

And Tweek does, spilling into Craig’s spent body at the same time he comes onto Tweek’s chest and leaves a sticky mess between the two of their bodies.They’re both panting hard, Craig fucked out of his mind and Tweek suddenly crazy tired. He collapses onto the bed next to Craig, both of them the picture of exhaustion and well spent from the romp together. Craig comes to snake his hand into Tweek’s grasp, and Tweek takes that as his cue to pull the covers over them so they can just sleep for a while. 

“Stop thinking so hard,” Craig grumbles, “I can hear you from over here.” 

Craig pulls both of Tweeks’ arms over his body, forcing him to be the big spoon.

“Just sleep for the moment. We can figure it all out tomorrow.”


End file.
